


Day Ten: Flighty

by kiraisstillhere



Series: 25 Days of Foxmas (2018) [10]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, M/M, but jeremy is helping him feel better, jean doesn't really like flying, jeremy is just really excited for jean to meet his family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 05:07:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16947564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiraisstillhere/pseuds/kiraisstillhere
Summary: Jean isn't a fan of flying, but Jeremy is helping him through that fear





	Day Ten: Flighty

Jean had never been on such a flight. If the Ravens did have to fly, they were kept in strict silence and were not allowed to so much as have eye contact outside of their group. Any talking that wasn’t expressly press-related was severely punished once the team arrived at their hotel, and Jean hated the entire process of being able to even board a plane.

With Jeremy, though, the airport was infinitely less daunting. Jeremy refused to let go of Jean’s hand unless he absolutely had to, and stayed in Jean’s line of sight at all times. After Jean made it through the security, Jeremy bought a tube of mini M&Ms to congratulate him. Jean claimed that he wasn’t a child, but the blue tube in his hands did make him feel a little less anxious about everything.

“Hey, are you okay?”

Jean opened his eyes to look up at Jeremy, who was hovering above him. Jeremy broke into a gentle smile as soon as Jean met his sight, which Jean counted as a good thing.

“Why do you ask?” Jean must have been falling asleep - they had chosen seats right in front of the window, so that they could see the planes come in. The sun was lazily climbing into the sky and shining through the glass, right where Jean was laying across the seats, his head propped on his backpack. It felt nice to be able to let his guard down a little.

Jeremy ran a hand through his hair. “I just wanted to make sure you weren’t having a panic attack or something. I know a few of the other players can like, shut down if they get too anxious, and I saw how nervous that TSA line was for you.” Jeremy twiddled his thumbs in his lap, looking away from Jean and out towards the planes. “It’s why I bought you the candy - Laila says that she keeps them in a box in her closet for when she gets stressed. I figured that they could help you too.”

Jean felt his chest swell a little, and he lifted his lips ever so slightly.

“Thank you, Jeremy. I appreciate the thought.”

Jeremy looked back to Jean, who kept his smile on his face - he felt that Jeremy would like to see it.

Jeremy broke into one of his big smiles that Jean was finding he liked. It felt nice to know that he was the reason Jeremy was smiling.

“My mom is going to be really excited to meet you, Jean,” Jeremy said softly. “So you should take a nap now, to keep your energy up.”


End file.
